


Kitchen Sex

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, We all know Steve likes to be called Commander in bed, horrible horrible abuse of Princess Bride quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: McDanno sex in the kitchen. Size kink? With both of them basically worshiping the other's height





	Kitchen Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a creative title? no. But alas for I do not care

Danny heard the back-door slam shut and the sound of Steve padding into the kitchen, tossing a towel over the table before stopping. Danny smirked, imagining the look on Steve’s face but refusing to turn away from the sink just yet. A slightly wet arm suddenly snaking around his waist and lips pressed into his hair reminded Danny just how quiet his boyfriend could be. He shuddered at the cool touch against his naked torso and leaned back against Steve, looking up and meeting Steve’s darkened gaze.

“Enjoy your swim?” He turned off the water and rested his arms on the one wound tightly around his hips. Steve stared down at him, the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly before running his fingertips down the long line of Danny’s exposed throat. He shivered at the light touch and Steve smirked.

“You’re wearing my pants.” The hand pressing against Danny’s hip dipped just into the sweatpants, sliding down just enough to stroke a finger across Danny’s hipbone. Danny clutched Steve’s hand and groaned darkly under his breath, pressing back against his damp chest.

“Brilliant deduction, Sherlock.” Danny snarked, reaching behind him to grasp Steve’s hips and pull them closer together. “You’re so massive that they keep slipping off me.” His tone was joking but he knew that the flush rising on his neck and chest gave him away. Steve let go of Danny, twirling him around quickly and pressing him up against the nearest surface, bending him back over the counter. He crowded Danny into the counter, bracing both arms on either side of his shoulders and looming over him. Steve leaned down and crashed their mouths together, licking into Danny’s mouth and biting at his lower lip. Danny moaned into the kiss and clutched at Steve’s shoulders, trying valiantly to press their hips together.

“Do you have any idea,” Steve murmured against Danny’s lips, “how you looked when I came in here? Just standing over there in  _our_  house with  _my_  sweatpants on you.” His lips curled up in a hungry smile at the memory. “They were sliding off, so I could see your ass and  _god_ , Danny, you aren’t wearing underwear, are you?” Danny shook his head, smiling at the obvious effect his idea had on Steve. “This is mine,” Steve said lowly, leaning back just enough to stare at Danny seriously, “you, here, with me, in my clothes. It’s mine.”

Danny gripped Steve’s shoulders and pulled him back down into a passionate kiss with a hand on the back of his neck. “Only for you, babe.” He gasped, attempting to pull his leg up around Steve’s hip. Steve noticed Danny’s difficulty and stepped back, waiting only for Danny to push up from the counter before he slid his hands underneath Danny’s ass down to his thighs. Danny only had time to choke out, “Steve, don’t you-“ before Steve picked him up, grinning at his annoyed expression. He automatically wound his legs around Steve’s waist, biting at the hard line of his jaw as he set him on the island.

Steve happily ran his hands through Danny’s hair, displacing his bed-mussed hair even further. Danny made a displeased noise but didn’t move back from where he was kissing and biting Steve’s skin in equal turns. Steve closed his eyes against the slight sting of Danny’s teeth and leaned forward, slowly pressing Danny back until he was stretched out on the island, his eyes dark and hooded as they looked up at Steve. He let go of Steve and reached upwards, gripping the edge of the island and arching his back slightly. He knew exactly how he looked, spread out underneath Steve, hair askew and lips dark from the biting kisses, bare chest arched and muscles flexing appealingly, and Steve’s sweatpants laying low on his waist, the smattering of hair leading down to the edge of the pants and the v of his hips taunting Steve into action.

Steve’s gaze swept across Danny’s body, his expression quickly turning hungry and wanting. Danny felt Steve’s hands slide up his legs slowly, rubbing his thumbs along the inseam of the sweatpants teasingly. Steve reached the obvious bulge at the front of the pants and  _pressed_  against it with his palm. Danny grunted, surprised, and his hips jerked up against the pressure of Steve’s hand. Steve grinned darkly.

“Eager, are we?” Steve’s voice betrayed the effect that Danny was having on him.

“ _Goddammit_ , Steve,” Danny growled, “I have been hard and leaking in your sweatpants all morning waiting for you to get back from your stupidly long swim so that we could fuck in the kitchen. Get your fucking hands on me.”

Steve grinned, rubbing Danny’s cock and obviously enjoyed the deep moan that elicited. “As you wish.”

Danny groaned, resisting the urge to push up against Steve. “I knew we shouldn’t have watched The Princess Bride yesterday.”

Steve pulled the sweatpants down and Danny obediently raised his hips enough for Steve to push them to his knees. “Gracie wanted to,” He said, matter-of-fact, “and besides,” he added, a mischievous smile darting over his face, “you look gorgeous in red.”

Danny’s retort was cut off as Steve finally,  _finally_  gripped Danny’s cock and stroked it once in a fluid motion, the calluses on his hand rubbing against his skin in a way that Danny would never tire of. Steve hummed under his breath, satisfied at the look of pleasure on Danny’s face. He licked his hand and then resumed stroking Danny’s cock slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head and pressing against that spot right underneath the head that always made Danny cry out. He leaned over the island, easily covering most of Danny’s body with his own, and sucked one of Danny’s nipples into his mouth, reveling in the sinful noises that Danny was making.

Danny loved when Steve loomed over him, caged him in, held him down, he had told Steve this before and Steve took advantage of the height difference at every opportunity. Once, he had pressed Danny back against the Camaro just to see his eyes darken. That had ended with Danny sucking Steve off in the backseat of the car and Steve had made up his mind right there that he would use every opportunity to drive Danny wild.

This time was no different. Danny let out a whine, his eyes hazy with lust as he watched Steve press him back against the island, stroking his cock steadily.

Steve used the precome that he was leaking to ease the way and sped up the pace, actively trying to get Danny to make as much noise as possible by sucking a nipple into his mouth, biting a mark into his neck, scratching his nails down the furred chest. Danny didn’t disappoint, his back arching up and pressing him up against Steve’s chest while wanton groans and curses fell from his lips.

“ _Fuck_ , Danny, you’re so beautiful,” Steve panted, straightening up and staring down at the intoxicating sight below him. Danny just moaned in response, his hands scrambling to grip the edge of the countertop. “You close?”

Just as Steve asked him, Danny felt the tell-tale flare rise quickly in his belly, racing through his veins like a wildfire. He nodded shakily and Steve grinned. “Come for me, baby.” He stroked Danny once, twice more and Danny was coming over Steve’s hand, white stripes of come landing on his chest as he cried out, tightly grasping the counter and arching up almost painfully. Flickers of heat rushed through him as he came down, trembling through the aftershocks and Steve’s fingers gently continuing to caress him.

He pushed Steve’s hand away, whimpering from over-sensitivity and Steve smiled, satisfied. Danny pulled him down with a shaky hand and kissed him sloppily, his coordination completely disintegrated after the intense orgasm.

“Take me to bed.” He purred against Steve’s lips, his tone making it very obvious what they would be doing in bed. Steve shuddered and threw off his shirt, hastily mopping up the come cooling on Danny’s chest and throwing it to the floor. “Hey!” Danny complained, rising up on his elbows to look down at it while Steve ripped the sweatpants off Danny. “We’ll have to clean that up later, you know.”

Steve shrugged, completely uncaring as he gathered a very naked Danny into his arms and picked him up, walking steadily towards the stairs. “When I get my cock inside you, you won’t care anymore.” Danny shuddered at the dark promise in Steve’s voice.

“Yes, sir, Commander.” He rasped into Steve’s ear and grinned when Steve’s breath stuttered, already anticipating what awaited them upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
